1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a relational database management system (RDBMS) and an XML conversion utility for the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for receiving XML-based data and updating a set of relational database tables only with data that has changed and verifying that the updates have performed successfully.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touted as the ASCII of the future, eXtensible Markup Language (XML) is used to define markups for information modeling and exchange in many industries. By enabling automatic data flow between businesses, XML is contributing to efforts that are pushing the world into the electronic commerce (e-commerce) era. It is envisioned that collection, analysis, and management of XML data will be tremendously important tasks for the era of e-commerce. XML data, i.e., data surrounded by an initiating tag (e.g., <tag>) and a terminating tag (e.g., </tag>) can be validated by a document-type definition (DTD) as will be hereinafter described. As can be seen, boldface text is used to describe XML and DTD contents as well as names for table and document tags and fields.
Some background on XML and DTDs may be helpful in understanding the difficulties present in importing XML data into a relational database. XML is currently used both for defining document markups (and, thus, information modeling) and for data exchange. XML documents are composed of character data and nested tags used to document semantics of the embedded text. Tags can be used freely in an XML document (as long as their use conforms to the XML specification) or can be used in accordance with document-type definitions (DTDs) for which an XML document declares itself in conformance. An XML document that conforms to a DTD is referred to as a valid XML document.
A DTD is used to define allowable structures of elements (i.e., it defines allowable tags, tag structure) in a valid XML document. A DTD can basically include four kinds of declarations: element types, attribute lists, notations, and entity declarations.
An element type declaration is analogous to a data type definition; it names an element and defines the allowable content and structure. An element may contain only other elements (referred to as element content) or may contain any mix of other elements and text, one such mixed content is represented as PCDATA. An EMPTY element type declaration is used to name an element type without content (it can be used, for example, to define a placeholder for attributes). Finally, an element type can be declared with content ANY meaning the type (content and structure) of the element is arbitrary.
Attribute-list declarations define attributes of an element type. The declaration includes attribute names, default values and types, such as CDATA, NOTATION, and ENUMERATION. Two special types of attributes, ID and IDREF, are used to define references between elements. An ID attribute is used to uniquely identify the element; an IDREF attribute can be used to reference that element (it should be noted that an IDREFS attribute can reference multiple elements). ENTITY declarations facilitate flexible organization of XML documents by breaking the documents into multiple storage units. A NOTATION declaration identifies non-XML content in XML documents. It is assumed herein that one skilled in the art of XML documents that include a DTD is familiar with the above terminology.
Element and attribute declarations define the structure of compliant XML documents and the relationships among the embedded XML data items. ENTITY declarations, on the other hand, are used for physical organization of a DTD or XML document (similar to macros and inclusions in many programming languages and word processing documents). For purposes of the present invention, it has been assumed that entity declarations can be substituted or expanded to give an equivalent DTD with only element type and attribute-list declarations, since they do not provide information pertinent to modeling of the data (this can be referred to as a logical DTD). In the discussion that follows, DTD is used to refer to a logical DTD. The logical DTD in Example 1 below (for books, articles and authors) is used throughout for illustration.